Jungle Book episodes 54 Season 2 Part 2
by strong man
Summary: After the defeat of Share Khane, Tabaqui and Bala are now parents Bala finally told his father who is now a grandfather about Tabaqui and accepted him into the family also Phaona is back in the pack and is very sorry for lying
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first chapter of The Jungle Book ****episodes 54 Season 2 Part 2**

**Rated:**K+

**Pairing:**TabaquixBala, BalooxBagheera, PhaonaxDaruka

**Hope you enjoy this, DON't LIKE DON't READ**

This continues after Share Khan was pushed over the chliff

While Phaona and Daruk were nuzzling, Akela came up to the two snarling but he wasn't mad at Daruka..he was protecting him from...

Akela:"What are you doing to my son, get away from him!"he said running towards Phaona and knocked him to the middle of the pack

He was a very brave wolf indeed but for the very first time he was truly scared and fell back, not knowing what to do.

Daruka immediately ran in front of Phaona, protecting him while growling

Akela slid to a stop, not know why his son did it.

Akela:"Daruka move son."he ordered.

Daruka:"No dad, I won't!"He said crying

Daruka was also a brave wolf

Daruka:"I love him

Mowgil and his friends gasped

Akela stopped snarling, and looked on.

Akela:"What?"

Daruka sighed, looking at Phaona then at his dad

Daruka:"I know that I shouldn't and that he's been lying to us but I feel like, like I'm happy with him, dad I'm sorry but I do."He said crying even more

Meanwhile in the cave Tabaqui gave birth to two baby cubs and Bala was the first one to look at them

Bala:"Their beautiful"He said admiring them then looked at his mate

Bala:"Just like their mother"He said nuzzling Tabaqui

Tabaqui looked at the cubs then back at him

Bala:"What do you think we should name them?"He said looking at the cubs who were playing on their father's back

Tabaqui:"Well..how about naming the red one Tabaqula cause it's a girl and the boy Babaqui

Bala:That's...perfect

Tabaqui:"You really like them?

Bala:"Well of course..who I to argue with someone so beautiful and handsome as yourself

Rkasha was outside when Phaona stood up and shook himself off then his mate came to the middle

Daruka nuzzled Phaona again then stepped up

Daruka:"Everybody..we all know that Phaona had done some bad things in the past but he apologized to me and I forgave him for his mistakes

Bala then came out of the den with the pups in his mouth and Tabaqui by his side

Akela eyeballed Tabaqui as he and Bala walking to Daruka and Phaona who had their tail's wrapped around each other then Bala pleased the pups down on the ground

Akela just walked up to the four until Tabaqula came to Akela, put his front down and let her toung hang out of her mouth while her tail wagged

Akela couldn't help but see that it was very cute and for the first time ever... he smiled

Raksha walked up to Akela and nuzzled him then Bala & his mate along with Babaqui

Bala:"Please..understand this dad...I love him

Raksha:"He was going to tell you but he was afraid that you wouldn't like him anymore

Akela:"Is that true,son"He said looking at him

Bala:"Yes

Akela:"Well...I guess there's only one thing to do He said"He said looking at Tabaqui

The fox gulped down that large lump in his throat wondering if he was was going to attack him of even worse, walked up to him and Tabaqui closed his eyes getting ready for what's to come

Akela:"Welcome to the family

Tabaqui opened his eyes

Bala:"You mean"He said as he walked next to his lover

Akela:"Sure..who I to deny true love

Raksha walked by his husband and nuzzled him, he nuzzled back then Daruka and Phaona came and sat by the two

Akela walked up to Phaona who was also getting ready

Akela:"Phaona..you be a lying wolf but your love for Daruka is meaningless but I trust my son and if he says that he's in love with you then I won't intrude

Daruka:"So...is he alowed back in the wolf pack?

Akela nodded

Daruka happily hopped over and nuzzled his mate..he nuzzled back

Babaqui and Tabaqula were front of the two wolf's and they sniffed on their feet then they ran to their mother's leg

Bala:"Babaqui..it's okey..these are your uncles..Daruka and Phaona"He said looking under Tabaqui

Tabaqui said to Babaqui that Akela is his grandfather

Babaqui came out of hiding and looked at his mom who picked him up in his mouth

Bala and Tabaqui walked towards the grandfather and sat down then Akela looked at his grandchildren

Babaqui put both of his paws on his nose and crawled up to his head and Tabaqula climbed up onto his back

For the first time..he laughed

Raksha:"Having fun?"She said looking at Akela

Akela:"I'm a grandfather!"He shouted

The cubs were hopping on his head and on his back

Bala:"We outta to go and see Baloo and the others"He said looking at his mate

Tabaqui looked at Bala and nodded then looked at the cubs, he called them and they got off of Akela

They ran to their parents and Tdbaqui picked up with his mouths then followed Bala to the jungle

Meanwhile, Mowgli was sitting in the same thing and looking at Baloo upside-down

Bagheera was taking a nap while Baloo was talking about different kinds of plants

Suddenly Bala and his mate walked over them

Bagheera noticed and got up, stretched his body then looked at the wolf only to see what he was carrying in his mouth, a smile came to his face

Mowgli:"Puppies"He jumped out of the tree

Tabaqui:"You like them?

Mowgli:"Yes

Bala put the cubs down and they ran to Mowgli and knock him down then started licking him all over

Baloo didn't think of the lesson at the time, instead he just walked to his lover

Tabaqui sat by Bagheera and Bala followed him then nuzzled him

Daruka and Phaona came into view and Daruka walked next to Tabaqui

Bagheera:"What's he doing here?"He said as Phaona walked by

Baloo:"Yeah..I thought he was banished"He said crossing his arms

Daruka:"Just watch

As Mowgli was playing with the cubs, he saw Phaona and scooted back

Mowgli:"What do you want..Phaona?

Phaona:"I came to apologize for what I did

Mowgli:"Like what?"He said sitting the cubs on the ground following by going to their parents and he got up

Phaona:"I never should of tried to banish you from the pack..the truth is that I was jealous and look where it got me

Mowgli:":"You did diverse it

Phaona:"Mowgli..I beg for your forgiveness..I really did change"He said crying his eyes out

Mowgli saw the tears and knew that it's the first time he cried..he must be telling the truth

As Phaona sat there, he felt a strong hug coming from the man-cub and he didn't understand cause he never hugged by his father or anyone before due to all his lying but all that was behind him now and hugged back

Daruka went to the two and joined in the hug

As for the rest of them, they joined in too including the cubs

**Hope you like this chapter cause I put a lot of work in this**

**Babaqui and Tabaqula was my idea**

**More chapters coming up**

**Remember to Review**


	2. Trustwothy

**This is my second chapter of ****Jungle Book episodes 54 Season 2 Part 2**

**Rated:**K+

**Pairing:**TabaquixBala, BalooxBagheera, PhaonaxDaruka

When the nine departed from the hug, seven of them decided to go the lake

Daruka:"I feel like going for a swim"He said walking on

The rest walked with him, Tabaqui carefully picked up Tabaqula in his mouth and waited for his mate to come

Bala:"Mowgli...you coming?

Mowgli:"Yeah...just let me talk to Phaona for a sec

Bala nodded and picked up Babaqui then walked to the lake with his mate for life

Once the seven were on their way, Mowgli turned to Phaona who was looking still kinda foolish of what he's done

The wolf suddenly felt a very soft and loving nuzzling, he looked and saw Daruka

Mowgli:"Daruka?...I thought you were with the others

Daruka:"I should but I just want to be with you"He said looking at Mowgli then Phaona, he walked up to the wolf and nuzzled under his chin

Phaona:"Thank you"He said while nuzzling back

Daruka:"Phaona come...lets go for a swim

Phaona:"Sure...I love too

Daruka:"Great...we'll walk together"He said smiling

Phanoa look deep into his eyes and thought that he has the prettiest eyes in the whole jungle and he was right

Him, Daruka and the man-cub walked to the lake, the two wolf's walked very close together

At the lake, all of them were doing something

Tabaqui and Bala sitting side by side while their kids were play wrestling with each other, Tabaqui was resting his head Bala's furry neck while his tail was wrapped with the other male

Mowgli was sitting on his rock fishing while Baloo sitting on his butt and slowly stroked his husband's fur making him purr

Just then, Babaqui pinned his sister to the ground and they both looked up and saw Phaona and Daruka but once they set their eyes on Mowgli they rushed to him, bent their front down hoping to be played with or picked up

The two wolf's saw the other couple and walked to them while the man-cub was being licked all over

Bala looked up and greeted Phaona as he came by

Phaona smiled and his mate asked if that they can sit with them

Bala nodded and the two wolf's sat beside the couple then talked a little

Daruka:"Uh..Bala

The gray wolf turned to his brother

Bala:"Yes Daruka

Daruka:Exactly..what made you fall in love with the en- I mean Tabaqui?

That said made everyone get up close and listened

Bala:"Well...I always loved him I guess...he looked pretty cute everytime I saw him

Tabaqui hearing the sweet words he said smiled and licked his cheek then nuzzled his, he did the same to him

Everyone Awwwwd as Baloo slid the panther by his side, Bagheera nuzzled his brown chest

Phaona licked his mates cheek, Daurka nuzzled back then looked at former enemy and knew he was so mean

He had never been loved by anyone including his father so he's been taking it out on him so he walked up to him and asked he if he could talk to him

He agreed, got up and followed him

When they were away from the group, Mowgli said his question about why he think that Phaona was trying to get him banished from the pack

The Red-dark wolf sadly sighed and put his head down

Phaona:"You're right...man-cub...I was just jealous of you for getting all the attention

Mowgli smiled and go down on his knees

He grabbed the wolf's face and brought it up to his level

Mowgli:"Phaona, no matter how hard you've tried...you're part of my family...I love you

Phaona:"Thanks man-cu...I mean Mowgli"He smiled

They shared hug of forgiveness before departing back to the group

Mowgli went back to fishing and Phaona went back to sitting with his mate

Baloo:"So Mowgli, did you and Phaona make up?"He looked at him smiling

Mowgli:"Yeah...we're good but I've noticed...Phaona wasn't that bad as Share Kane or Tabaqui

Bagheera"I agree...Tabaqui's not that bad once you get to know him but I knew Share Kane when we were cubs

Baloo remembered the past very well

Baloo:"Those were the days and Share Kane wasn't bad then

Bagheera"Now he is and will do anything to get his paws on Mowgli

Just then Bala and his mate came up to them, their kids were both watching Mowgli fish and when he caught one...he would lay it down on the rock he was sitting upon and the two would eat it

Mowgli:Hey Bala...you need something

Tabaqui:"I wanted to say this when I met Bala

Baloo:"Okay...what's is it?

Tabaqui:"I feel a lot safer now that I'm with you guys"He said looking a his new friends including Phaona

Bagheera:"Well..we're just happy that you've turned against that tiger"He said smiling

Bala:"Yeah...he was a real meanie"He said nuzzling the fox's cheek

Tabaqui:"Now that I've been accepted into the wolf pack and have a mate...he won't be no match for us

Daruka:"You got that right"He said coming into view with Phaona by his side

Phaona:"We're family...we protect each other

Mowgli nodded, got off the rock

Tabaqui"Uh..guys...I have to tell you something

Everyone looked at him

Tabaqui:"I'm' sorry that I got you all in danger like this"He said feeling bad

Baloo:"It's no problem

Tabaqui:"But what our kids...I don't want them to get hurt

Bal:"I agree...what about my den, it's pretty safe in there"He aid looking at him

Tabaqui looked at his lover and smiled then licked his cheek

Mowgli:"That's a perfect place for them to be when dealing with Share Kane

Tabaqui smiled and nodded

Baloo"We should head back...Kane might be on the move

Mowgli:"Right"He said before gathering his fishing pole up and getting on the panthers back

Bala called the kids over, they heard it and ran over

Both parents took one in their mouth and the group was off to the pack

**I finally have this up...hope you like it**

**So basically Share Kane is hunting for Mowgli and Tabaqui, he feels guilty...seems like this was all his fault but luckily his friend told him that they delt with him before so they can do it again**

**Meanwhile Tabaqui is trying to keep his and Bala's kids safe from harm**


End file.
